


Not For Me

by SlasherFiend



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Theo Raeken, Episode: s06e15 Pressure Test, First Time, M/M, Season/Series 06, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlasherFiend/pseuds/SlasherFiend
Summary: Set during the conversation Theo and Liam have while in the station before Liam punches Theo in the face.





	Not For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be done weeks ago, oops.  
> I blame rufferto and lily for this.  
> My first Thiam fic, have fun.

“Your dead friends are dead and they’re going to stay dead no matter what you do!”

 

Liam saw red and socked Theo in the jaw.

 

Theo toppled to the floor with a groan.

 

Liam looked down at him. “By the way I’m still working on my anger.”

 

“Good to know.” Theo rubbed his jaw, it’d ache for a little bit before healing.

 

Liam went to leave and Theo stopped him, grabbing his ankle. “What are you doing? Let go!”

 

Theo got up, pushing himself off the floor, letting go of Liam in the process. “Maybe you need an outlet for that anger?”

 

“By punching you again? I can do that.” Liam got up in Theo’s personal space, growling.

 

Theo didn’t back down. He grabbed Liam by the shoulders and kissed him.

 

Liam reared back and hit Theo again.

 

Theo laughed as he fell to the floor again.

 

“What do you think you’re doing?”

 

“Helping.” Theo chuckled as he saw the blush on Liam’s face. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

 

Liam climbed into Theo’s lap and kissed him hard.

 

Theo groaned and grabbed Liam’s hips. Theo pulled back and Liam growled. “You realize we don’t have lube, so it’s going to hurt.”

 

“Do you care?” Liam tried not to move in Theo's lap.

 

“Kind of want to be able to walk.”

 

“Fine. I’ll…figure something out.” Liam moved to get up and Theo sat where he was.

 

Liam looked around, then listened to the others outside for a moment and Theo rolled his eyes.

 

He unzipped his pants and pushed them, along with his boxers down his legs.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“What’s it look like? You got to release that tension Liam. So…” Theo gestured Liam come closer.

 

Liam looked unsure.

 

“The longer you wait, the more everyone’s going to wonder and come look for us.”

 

Liam sighed. “Ok, ok, just shut up!” He undid his pants and got his cock out. He shuffled towards Theo and held his cock out. “Suck.”

 

Theo glanced up at Liam, but took the head into his mouth. He licked and slowly inched down.

 

Liam gasped and stared down at Theo, surprised by his compliance.

 

Theo pulled back, bobbing on Liam’s cock.

 

Liam shuddered with his repressed rage and a need to get this over with. He pulled Theo back by his hair. “It’ll go faster if I-I think if I do this…” Liam rolled his hips, fucking into Theo’s mouth.

 

Theo breathed, pulling back a little so as not to choke.

 

Eventually he pulled off, smacking Liam’s hand away and wiped any access spit from his chin with the back of his hand. “Ok, come on.” He tried to push his pants down farther.

 

Liam stole a glance out towards the station.

 

“Liam, come on, just fuck me already!” Theo yanked Liam closer by his hips.

 

Liam caught himself before he toppled onto Theo. “Ok…um…”

 

Theo sighed and turned over, standing up against the wall. “How’s this? Now get in me!”

 

“Stop telling me what to do.”

 

“It’s the only way to get you to do anything.”

 

Liam growled a little and thrust into Theo.

 

Theo gasped and dug his hands into the wall. He had already known it was going to hurt without preparation, but a tingle of pleasure had shot his spine. Well then. He chuckled. “There you go. Wasn’t so hard, was it?”

 

“Just shut up.” Liam snapped his hips, trying to control himself as it felt amazing sinking into Theo, feeling him tense from the slight pain. It was a heady notion realizing he could hurt Theo and yet he liked it. Liam growled and thrust again and Theo let out a laugh that turned into a groan.

 

“I knew you just needed a little push.”

 

“Are you going to talk the entire time?” Liam thrust sloppily, but quickly.

 

“If you don’t want me to talk, maybe you should figure out how to get me to shut up.”

 

Liam huffed. “That’s what I’m trying to do.”

 

“Try harder!”

 

Liam snarled and thrust harder.

 

Theo groaned again. “Better.”

 

Liam continued to thrust quickly and Theo panted.

 

“Angle up a little,” he grunted after a moment.

 

“What?”

 

“You heard me.”

 

Liam rolled his eyes and did so, earning a moan.

 

Theo clenched around Liam as he pressed on his prostate.

 

“What-?”

 

“Just keep doing it.”

 

Liam gave hard direct jabs to Theo’s prostate and Theo bit his lip, pushing back against Liam, cock heavy in between his legs.

 

Liam let out a little laugh.

 

“What’s so f-funny?”

 

“This whole situation.” Liam pressed against Theo’s back and reached around to stroke him.

 

“You don’t have to-“ Theo groaned and shifted his stance.

 

“I’m helping.”

 

Theo laughed. “I get it.”

 

They were silent, just panting as Liam kept thrusting for a few moments.

 

Then Theo wiggled. “Are you going to come or not?”

 

“You want me to come in you?”

 

“Better than on me.”

 

Liam groaned and stilled, coming inside of Theo, shuddering at the feeling of it.

 

Liam pulled out and swallowed hard as he watched Theo bend to pick up his pants, come starting to drip out of his ass.

 

It was strange, Liam knew there was so much to worry about right now, but Theo had been right. This had helped. And he had enjoyed making Theo unravel a little. Liam was sure not many other people had heard Theo moan in pleasure and pain before. Liam wasn’t sure if he wanted it to happen again, considering the others would know exactly what happened but…

 

“Liam! Go!”

 

Liam blinked out of his thoughts and left Theo to clean up on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr-shipperfiendobssesser, come talk to me


End file.
